¿Duda?
by MelPocaSuerte
Summary: Pasó poco tiempo para que se saludaran cálidamente por los pasillos, para que coincidieran "accidentalmente" en la cafetería y desayunaran juntas y para que de vuelta a casa ambas se encontraran en el tren. La culpa nunca se había sentido tan bien.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Soy completamente nueva escribiendo fanfiction pero quería hacer algo sobre Kuvira porque NADIE PUEDE DETENERME, porque se me había ocurrido esto hace unos días y pensé que no debía dejar pasar la idea y porque hay muy poco Suvira en español, lo cual es bastante triste :c  
>AU alumna (17 años) profesora (33 años), espero que les agrade. No sé cuantos capítulos resulten, dejen sugerencias y reviews bonitos :3<p>

**Disclaimer:** Sé que no todo se puede en esta vida y una parte de ese todo es que LOK y estas maravillosas damas, así como los personajes mencionados fueran míos :(

**Capítulo 1 — Duda**

Apenas era medio semestre y la joven ya comenzaba a sentir la presión del final del curso, los proyectos y excursiones la tenían terriblemente ocupada y no había podido asistir a sus clases de baile, ni a los entrenamientos de judo, lo cual la frustraba cada vez más. Aunque no todo era tan malo, puesto que la mayor parte de los trabajos requeridos eran para su clase de francés y no tenía gran problema en hacerlos. La razón no era exactamente que Kuvira fuera una completa nerd, sino que su profesora, Suyin Beifong era, además de estricta, alguien admirable (hermosa) e inteligente capaz de dirigir a más de 10 clases por semestre, tanto de preparatoria como de alguna licenciatura y por supuesto, temida por muchos por su manera de enseñar y tratar fríamente a sus alumnos.

Jamás pensó que podría admirarla de tal manera, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella, hace un año, fue desastrosa. Había sido un mal día para Su y al presentarse al grupo no dijo nada más que un cordial "Buenos días" y comenzó a dar cátedra. Pasaron varios días antes de que la clase supiera el plan de estudios o incluso su nombre. —_Amargada…_ — Fue el único pensamiento de Kuvira, pero hacía lo posible por mantener su atención, ya que al menos mejoraría su nivel de francés y eso ya era bastante bueno; el último profesor que tuvo no había sido de gran ayuda, Wu era un completo inútil que llegaba a sentarse frente a la clase y dejar que todos hicieran lo que quisieran dejándolos aprobar con calificaciones que sepan los espíritus de dónde salían.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, Kuvira comenzó a destacar de los demás, siendo la que más participaba y la que mejores resultados dio durante la primera evaluación. Suyin estaba encantada al ver que al menos alguien de tantos no temía corregirla o seguir su estricto ritmo.  
>Pasó poco tiempo para que se saludaran cálidamente por los pasillos, para que coincidieran <strong><em>"accidentalmente"<em>** en la cafetería y desayunaran juntas y para que de vuelta a casa ambas se encontraran en el tren, Suyin bajaba tres estaciones antes que Kuvira pero eso no importaba, 20 minutos eran perfectos para cotillear y dejar algo que esperar al día siguiente.

Kuvira no sabía que pensar de sí misma. Hacía unos cuatro meses su cobarde exnovio había huido dejándola con todos sus problemas familiares y la muerte de su padre. Aún no podía perdonarlo y tampoco a su mejor amiga, que había hecho lo mismo malentendiendo la amistad de Korra, una nueva compañera bastante amable… Pero jamás mostró cambió ante los demás, al menos no evidente y aún lidiando con tales pérdidas, Kuvira se sentía segura y tranquila cerca de Suyin.  
>Demasiado cerca, quizá. Lo suficiente para dudar si solo era admiración lo que <strong>sentía<strong>.

Suyin procuró no exigir más de la cuenta, no tenía corazón para tratarla como al resto, menos después de que supiera lo que **pasó**. Además de ello, parecía cómoda con las dudas y la atención de su alumna, y es que, jamás habían sido sutiles al tratarse mutuamente. Esa falta de sutilidad entre las dos ya la había notado Izumi, que al igual que Su era profesora de Kuvira.

Faltaba menos de un mes para que las clases finalizaran. Kuvira había aceptado con gusto la oferta de Suyin para asesorar a quienes habían reprobado francés, aunque ambas sabían que era un pretexto para verse por lo menos unos cuantos días más. Tendría que sacrificar dos entrenamientos de judo por semana pero no le importaba, no había ningún combate próximo.

Suyin llegó a la sala de maestros con sus pertenencias habituales, pero lo que destacaba en ella además de una mirada radiante era un arreglo de flores de origami.

—¿Segura que solo fue un regalo casual?— preguntó Izumi

—Por supuesto, Ku es detallista y lo sabes — intentaba esconder con cierta desesperación —Además, la tarjeta dice que es un pequeño agradecimiento

Izumi levantó una ceja le dio una mirada sospechosa

—_¿Ku?_ ¿Pequeño agradecimiento? Esa cosa le debió haber tomado toda la noche— _Maldición, había hablado de más…_ —¿No me digas que te has encariñado con ella?

Suyin no pudo ocultarlo frente a su amiga y la miró con culpa

—Oh espíritus… Su, piensa en Baatar, no puedes hacerle esto…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

—¿De verdad se la diste?— Preguntó incrédula, sabía que su amiga era atrevida pero era algo sorprendente

—Claro, debiste ver su cara. Apenas pudo darle un sorbo a su café para disimular

Kuvira se sentía orgullosa y a la vez nerviosa, después de darle el arreglo Su cambió de tema y recogió todo, tenía que dar clase.

—¿Qué crees que haya pensado?— Korra seguía sin digerir la hazaña. Kuvira la miró y dio un suspiro profundo

—Honestamente **no tengo idea**, hoy no tenemos clase, así que tendré que esperar hasta verla en el tren

Podía notarse cierta desesperanza en su voz, esperaba una respuesta más efusiva por parte de su profesora pero no había recibido nada más que "Gracias". Quizás había ido muy lejos y había metido la pata por completo. O quizá la había sorprendido tanto que simplemente las palabras no salían. Había un montón de posibilidades pero no quería adelantarse.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente sonó la campana, tomó un respiro largo y profundo, puso su mente en blanco y camino a la estación del tren. Nadie la había visto temblar, ni siquiera con lo que había sucedido antes, jamás permitía que la vieran débil ante cualquier situación; el hecho de que estuviera nerviosa no iba a detener su plan de decirle finalmente a su _professeur_ lo que sentía. El clima había cambiado repentinamente y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba empapada por la lluvia. No le dio más importancia, la estación estaba a menos de medio kilómetro. De pronto había dejado de sentir las imprudentes gotas sobre ella, un paraguas verde olivo se había posado sobre ella y cuando dio vuelta para ver al autor del amable acto, sintió un vacío en su estómago

—Te resfriarás si sigues así— dijo Su mientras desabotonaba el suéter de la menor y lo cambiaba por su gabardina —Apenas pude alcanzarte— Kuvira sonrió confiada y tomó el paraguas. Suyin tomo del brazo a la joven.

Siguieron su camino hasta la estación en completo silencio, lo único que las acompañaba era el golpeteo de las gotas al terminar su viaje en el suelo. Llegaron a la estación y dado que las clases terminaban en cuestión de días, no habían muchas personas en el andén. Abordaron. Kuvira caminó hasta el final del vagón esperando que Suyin la siguiera, cuando terminó de sacudir el paraguas y guardarlo en su bolso se dirigió al fondo. Tomó asiento frente a la muchacha, buscaba la mirada de su profesora mirada parecía evadirla y fingir que el paisaje gris era más interesante que cualquier otra cosa. Luego de tanto esperar, Su aclaró su garganta y dejó tantos rodeos

—Ku… Cierra los ojos, por favor— La joven sintió su cuerpo tensarse, cada músculo reaccionó ante la suave voz de la catedrática, ella debía decirlo primero y dejó pasar más tiempo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Para qué lo pedía? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Luego de la tormenta de idas cerró los ojos tal como lo había pedido, a estas alturas ya había arriesgado mucho y no tenía nada que perder. Nada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras lo escribía pensé que Su en realidad es más ruda que Kuvira y que quizá eso haya influido en nuestra joven enamorada :O! Dejen opiniones e ideas :3

Espero subir el segundo capítulo para el siguiente miércoles o jueves


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un rayo le había atravesado de arriba a abajo, haciendo su camino por toda su espalda y esparciéndose por sus extremidades. Apenas tuvo la respiración de Su cerca de ella, su corazón podía igualar o incluso superar el paso del tren. Las delicadas manos de la mayor se posaron sobre sus fuertes hombros. El ruido de las vías. El viento soplando violentamente. La lluvia convertida en granizo que parecía no tener piedad al caer. Todo se había ido por un momento, por los labios de Suyin Beifong sobre los suyos.

Correspondió el beso suavemente pero en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en algo más profundo, más íntimo y prohibido. Podía sentir cómo Su sonreía al darse cuenta de la forma en la que temblaba, era una sonrisa amable, satisfecha y burlona. Kuvira se limitaba a seguir con el beso, aunque ambas tenían ganas de más. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Ku no tuvo otra reacción más que sonreírle y apartar ligeramente la mirada.

—Perdón, no supe que decir hoy pero en verdad me encantó el arreglo— dijo Su llevando un mechón de cabello suelto de vuelta a la delgada trenza que descansaba en su sien. Los ojos esmeralda de la joven no dejaban de brillar.

El tren frenó suavemente, era momento de que la mayor abandonara el vagón dejando a Ku con otra media hora de camino.

—No olvides llegar temprano para atender al grupo de primer año, aún tienen problemas con el pasado compuesto. Lleva material sobre los auxiliares _être_ y _avoir_…— Tomó su bolso, dejó el paraguas en su asiento y continuó —No te desveles pensando en lo que sucedió, _pequeña_.

Bajó del vagón y fue entonces cuando a Kuvira le regresó el alma al cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado desconectada del universo? ¿Cómo sucedió exactamente? Siempre le había gustado saber la razón de las cosas y sus consecuencias. Pero esta vez no podía decir con certeza que había sucedido, por qué había sucedido y que sucedería después. Nada estaba en su control. Y a pesar de que solía frustrarse cuando eso pasaba, justo ahora se sentía diferente.

Llegó a la última parada del tren, comenzaba a anochecer. No le agradaba el horario de invierno, en todo el estado, cada calle de cada barrio lucía absurdamente obscura y ni siquiera daban las 5, por lo que desde los últimos meses apresuraba el paso para llegar a casa y evitar sorpresas desagradables. Además aún debía terminar los proyectos de Historia, preparar la pequeña clase de mañana, comer algo, entrenar o al menos moverse antes de golpear a alguien por la tensión y procurar dormir al menos 7 horas por su propia salud mental.

Abrió la puerta, lanzó las llaves por algún lado y dejó su abrigo colgado en la percha. Aún no se acostumbraba a no tener a quien llamar para avisarle que todo estaba bien en casa, su padre siempre había trabajado lejos pero hablaban diario para ponerse al tanto y estar tranquilos. Las charlas a Ciudad República se habían terminado y era momento de aceptarlo, podía pelear contra todo menos con el ciclo de la vida, apenas lo había entendido y debía acostumbrarse. Encendió entonces el estéreo esperando mitigar el vacío y colocó una memoria con canciones que había conseguido hace tiempo junto con algunos archivos que le había compartido Su, quien accidentalmente había olvidado quitar su música del dispositivo y ahora eran parte del repertorio de Kuvira.

Consiguió despejar su mente y agilizar sus deberes. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Todos los trabajos en perfecto orden, su agenda se llenaba de marcas por cada cosa que ya había terminado, lo único que faltaba era preparar el material para la clase pero su estómago reclamaba algo de atención así que prefirió hacer caso e ir a la cocina antes de desmayarse. Casi todos pensaban que Ku sería del tipo de estudiantes que comen cualquier porquería que puedan preparar en menos de 15 minutos, pero no era así, algo que había aprendido de su padre era alimentarse bien y saber preparar una comida digna. Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó una bolsa con carne, también pimienta, sal, ajo, cebolla, especias y vegetales de la alacena. Lo juntó todo en un bowl y luego de cocinarlo con calma, tenía una deliciosa cena para ella.

La música seguía sonando por toda la casa, después de haber lavado los platos y dirigirse de nuevo al estudio algo repentinamente le hizo tomar más atención a la letra de la canción que se reproducía en ese momento…

_Je dois oublier ton amour (Debo olvidar tu amor)_  
><em>Ton cœur est un fruit (Tu corazón es un fruto)<em>  
><em>Le mine set déjà pris (El mío ya ha sido tomado)<em>

De pronto recordó lo que había querido evadir obediente e inconscientemente, ¿qué había sucedido con Su hacía unas horas atrás? Miró a la puerta, se había olvidado de devolver la gabardina y sin darse cuenta la colgó como si fuera su suéter. El paraguas seguía clavado en su mochila. Sus labios conservaban esa sensación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? — Baatar asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta, Suyin había estado toda la tarde metida en su estudio revisando un montón de trabajos y aún le faltaban los exámenes que había aplicado dos días antes.

—_Très bien_, lo único que falta es registrar aquello — Dijo señalando la enorme pila de hojas a su izquierda.

Siempre había sido así. Ella dormía solamente un par de horas, amaba su trabajo a pesar de que la absorbía demasiado y el tiempo que pasaba en casa era prácticamente para revisar los deberes de todos sus pupilos y planear el resto de las clases. Él se quedaba trabajando en casa, sus consultas de arquitectura eran a distancia y los planos eran enviados por paquetería. Eso le daba oportunidad de atender a su hijo, que, orgullosamente llevaba su mismo nombre y que apenas había empezado la primaria. A pesar de ser una familia pequeña, eran felices a su ritmo.

—¿Son exámenes? Debiste decirme eso antes, anda, déjame ayudarte— Acercó una silla a lado de su esposa y comenzó a revisar cada uno, pidiendo la debida ayuda para las preguntas complicadas —Ya entiendo porque algunos repiten el curso…— Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—Vamos, no te quejes, ¡ah! Recuerda que por cada tilde mal puesta restas tres décimas de la calificación total — Una risilla cínica se escapó de sus labios.

—Eres terrible.

Dio la una de la mañana hasta que el enorme montículo de hojas se desvaneció y detrás de los sobres destacó un ramo de flores de vainilla finamente dobladas.

—Qué linda, ¿la hiciste tú?— Preguntó tomando una de ellas

Suyin sintió un vacío en el estómago, olvidó guardar el arreglo de Ku y ahora Baatar lo había visto. Nada ni nadie podía detener la curiosidad de ese hombre.

—No, me la han regalado…— Su tono de voz cambió drásticamente, sus manos titubearon por un momento, no estaba mintiendo pero decir una verdad a medias no era grato, mucho menos sabiendo hacia donde podía ir la situación.

—Es bastante linda, y hacer todo un arreglo con ellas... Izumi debe tener una paciencia increíble… —Baatar asumió que se trataba de un amistoso regalo y eso tranquilizó la situación. De alguna forma Suyin agradecía que su esposo ya estuviera medio dormido, cómo decía él "_actuando en piloto automático_". Ahora lo que de lo que debía ocuparse era de que no leyera la tarjeta que seguía entre las demás flores.

—Querido, ¿comiste algo?— Su pregunto esperando poder ganar algo de tiempo— Ya es tarde, recuerda que no debes ayunar.

—De hecho justo antes de venir para acá iba por un té y algo de pastel, ¿tu ya comiste?

—Izumi me invito a comer antes de volver a casa así que no tengo mucha hambre, estoy bien cariño, gracias— Volvió a mentir.

—Pero ya pasó de media noche, segura que no…—Apenas insistió

—Segura. —Contestó cortante.

Baatar salió del estudio hacia a la cocina. Su espero a que bajara las escaleras y estuviera a una distancia prudente, busco la tarjeta que le había escrito su alumna y la colocó dentro de un cajón con la esperanza de que nadie más que ella la viera. Luego de acomodar todo, se dirigió a su ordenador y selecciono la reproducción aleatoria. Necesitaba calmarse pero por el momento no tenía cabeza para buscar alguna canción en específico por lo que dejó que sonara lo que fuera. Miró hacia su derecha, el arreglo parecía llamarle más la atención, todas la flores parecían hechas con una especial perfección, dobladas en el ángulo justo y con la presión adecuada. Tal vez Izumi tenia razón y a Ku le había tomado toda la noche hacerlas.

Tomó la flor que había inspeccionado su esposo y la dejó junto al teclado, ella también tenía sueño pero algo le hizo notar la canción que apenas podía escuchar por el volumen tan bajo.

_Je dois oublier ton amour (Debo olvidar tu amor)_  
><em>Tu es en innocence (Eres inocente)<em>  
><em>Je suis en insouciance (Yo soy la imprudente)<em>

Pensó cuanto le gustaba escuchar canciones lentas antes de dar alguna clase, la cargaba de alguna especie de motivación y calma especialmente antes de hacer sufrir a alguien en la escuela. Hoy había sido diferente, justo antes de supervisar la aplicación de sus exámenes había aparecido Kuvira. —_Demonios…—_ Un disparo de recuerdos alcanzó la memoria de Su y no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara por sus labios. Había besado a su alumna aún sabiendo lo incorrecto que era. ¿Lo peor? Lo había disfrutado tanto como si tuviera los mismos diecisiete años que ella. ¿Lo mejor? Era exactamente lo mismo. Cerró todo los documentos pendientes y apagó el ordenador, necesitaba dormir si a la mañana siguiente quería estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Nota: La canción se llama _Innocence_ y la canta _Jimmy Hunt_. Irónicamente la escuché por primera vez con mi profesora de Francés (y esto es básicamente una adaptación de lo que ha pasado con ella… Qué pena doy)

También corregí los espacios entre los diálogos tal como Devil-In-My-Shoes lo sugirió (¡Eres un amor!)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era una fría pero prometedora mañana, Kuvira se había levantado con un humor completamente renovado luego de haber dormido sin problema alguno, parecía ser un buen día, además de ser la mitad de la ultima semana de clases. Ya no tenia ningún examen pendiente y ahora solo le quedaba atender su clase, entregar los trabajos correspondientes y firmar sus calificaciones finales. Ya nada podía distraerla de asistir a su clase de baile. Tomó un baño, vistió su uniforme y preparó un desayuno digno de una ganadora. El tiempo tampoco parecía ser problema, sin ninguna objeción había madrugado. Sentía como si nada fuera a poder con ella. Quizá había sido el beso de Su, quizás era la emoción de acabar todo el semestre sin una materia reprobada. Tenía tanto sin sentirse así. Sin temor ni titubeo tomo su mochila y la gabardina de Su y salió de casa en su vieja bicicleta, quería sentir la fría brisa matutina sobre su cara; de alguna forma sentía que estaba evitando el tren pero era realmente su humor lo que la impulso a salir y recorrer todo Zaofu antes de que el sol acariciara la ciudad entera. No tenía motivo para llegar tan temprano al colegio por lo que decidió dar un paseo. Los reflejos rojizos y dorados del cielo comenzaban a despertar.

Aunque el amanecer en la morada Beifong no parecía tan armonioso. Suyin se había quedado dormida en el estudio, no supo en qué momento cayó rendida sobre su escritorio. Al parecer Baatar le había llevado una manta al volver de la cocina y se había quedado tumbado en el rígido sofá junto a la ventana. Ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta que el pequeño Baatar Jr. los despertó. Sus pequeños pasos apenas eran audibles por lo que cuando dio los buenos días sus padres dieron un salto en sus respectivos lugares. No sabían qué hora era y mucho menos el día o siquiera el año en el que estaban.

—Papi, tengo hambre…— la delgada vocecita sonó por el estudio.

—¡Tary! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? Deberías seguir en… — Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared —¡ESPÍRITUS! ¡Su, despierta! Son casi las 7 de la mañana, llegarás tarde al trabajo— Corrió para preparar el desayuno con su pequeño hijo en brazos, llegar tarde era inaceptable tanto para él como para Suyin.

La mujer apenas abrió los ojos y soltó un pesado bufido, detestaba quedarse dormida en lugares incómodos. Ordenó las cosas en su portafolios incluida una pequeña flor para mejorar su ánimo y se dirigió a la habitación principal para tomar una ducha. Después de arreglarse, bajó las escaleras derrochando frescura como si nada para tomar el café reglamentario antes de cruzar palabra alguna con Bataar.

—Buenos días mi amor —Saludó a Baatar Jr. —Ten un bello día, hoy nadie puede detenerte. Perdón por no llevarte hoy, debo apresurarme…—Era común que lo animara, siempre había creído en el máximo potencial de las personas sin importar su edad y motivar a su pequeño hijo era parte de su rutina sin caer en la monotonía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño, quien le devolvió el gesto con un tierno abrazo.

—Tú también ten un lindo día, te amamos— Contestaron los dos al unísono despidiendo a la dama.

Había ganado algo de tiempo saltándose el desayuno, podía comer algo en el camino o mejor aún, en la escuela con algo más de calma e Izumi regañandola por no cuidar sus hábitos tanto de sueño como alimenticios a pesar de que ella era la que peores hábitos tenía, se preguntaba incluso si aún con su pequeño retardo llegaría antes o al mismo tiempo que su amiga.

Caminó por varios bloques antes de llegar a la estación del tren, la cual estaba más que llena _—magnífico…—_ Algo parecía conspirar en su contra. La siguiente estación estaba a menos de 10 minutos si tomaba un atajo que le había mostrado Bataar cuando todavía eran estudiantes.

Puso marcha y antes de doblar al callejón indicado sintió como el aire era desplazado por un cuerpo a gran velocidad. Apenas pudo detenerse antes de arrollada por una bicicleta con destellos color plata. El amante de la velocidad derrapó y cayó sobre el asfalto intentando no lastimar a Su. Cuando recuperó el aliento y la compostura, la mayor se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kuvira, a la que inesperadamente se le había hecho de tarde y su paseo matutino por los suburbios se había tornado en una carrera a la estación más cercana.

—Lo lamento…— Dijo Kuvira moviendo la bicicleta a un lado. Su pantalón se había rasgado y dejaba ver su rodilla derecha raspada y enrojecida.

—¿Ku?, ¡Lo siento mucho!, debí ver por donde iba— Extendió su mano para ayudar a su alumna a levantarse.

Cuando Kuvira vio a quien casi atropellaba casi vuelve a caer.

—Suy… Ehh… _Professeur_… Lo siento... Yo debí ver por dónde iba, se me ha ido el tiempo en tontear por aquí y ahora voy tarde…— Su voz salió de tono por cada segundo que pasaba, sintió su rodilla adolorida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro, no es nada… Será mejor apresurarnos— La joven intentó cambiar el tema tal como Su quien había evadido el recuerdo del beso y como consecuencia, a su esposo por toda la noche anterior y, esta mañana, no había sido tan diferente.

Las dos caminaron a la estación, la cual estaba más despejada. Ku dejó su bicicleta a un costado del vagón y se sentaron una junto a la otra; aparentemente había una falla con uno de los trenes y eso había causado la sobrecarga de personas en el tren anterior. El vagón no parecía a reventar, aunque tampoco estaba completamente solo. Había una pareja joven en la orilla. Un hombre mayor leyendo el periódico con un ramo de gardenias a su lado izquierdo y un niño tomando la mano de su madre, además de un grupo de señoritas que esperaban la siguiente parada. Pensó que no sería lugar prudente para hablar de lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior, pero si no era en ese momento entonces, ¿cuando?

Después de un momento sintió la mirada de su alumna sobre de ella.

—_Professeur_, quería comentar algo… —Kuvira aclaro la garganta, a Su se le heló la sangre. -Pensé en llamarle ayer pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlo pasar…

—¿Q-qué sucede?… —La tensión de la mayor era más que evidente en esa pregunta. ¿Qué podría preguntarle? Seguro tenía que ver con su osadía. ¿Y si la cuestionaba de más? Mil cosas pasaron por su mente antes de que pudiera escuchar algo más…

—¿Tiene mi suéter? Estuve buscándolo anoche— De alguna forma parecía que Kuvira se dio cuenta de los nervios de Su, había cambiado la pregunta a propósito, no tenía intención de hacerla hablar del beso. Era solo un amistoso recordatorio de todo lo demás. —Aquí tiene su gabardina.

—Oh... Vaya... Muchas gracias. Verás, anoche caí rendida después de revisar exámenes y hoy se me ha hecho tarde. —_Joder, ¿por qué se me olvidó?_ —Prometo dártelo mañana, ¿si? Mientras puedes usar mi gabardina, el clima está bastante fresco, insisto en que no quiero que te resfries.

—Gracias, no hay problema, solo quería estar segura de no haberlo perdido.— Sonrió cínicamente.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos...

—Y después de todo esto, yo tampoco te pregunté —Era el turno de los ojos de la joven para que se llenaran de nervios —¿Estás bien? La caída de hace rato no se vio tan ligera —Si, estaba preocupada, pero igual quería devolverle la revoltura de pensamientos. Sonrió igual de cínica que su alumna.

—Es solo un raspón, estaré bien. —Kuvira sonrió. —Ahora tengo un pantalón rasgado, puedo ser popular. —Soltó una risilla. Su le devolvió el gesto.

Llegaron apenas 15 minutos tarde, aún dentro del tiempo de tolerancia. Cuando cruzaron el estacionamiento, Su pudo notar una silueta conocida, era Izumi que tal como esperaba, había llegado tarde como acostumbraba. Se acercaron y ella no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al ver la escena. Kuvira y Suyin llegando juntas, la menor con una rodilla lastimada, la gabardina de su profesora y su bicicleta y la mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Inmediatamente la imaginación de Izumi comenzó a volar y cuando al fin se acercaron, las dos notaron que estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Buenos días Su, hola Kuvira…— Intentó esconder sus pensamientos— ¿Qué hacen…

—Nos encontramos en el camino. —Las dos contestaron al mismo tiempo tratando de interrumpir la pregunta completa de la otra profesora. Siguieron su camino, Ku encadenó su bicicleta y las dos profesoras desviaron su camino a la cafetería. La joven tenía que entregar sus labores de Historia y firmar su calificación así que se despidió.

—¿De verdad se encontraron casualmente? —Izumi no podía mitigar su curiosidad.

—Ya te dijimos que si, estuvo a punto de atropellarme con su bicicleta y tomamos juntas el tren...

—El tren, ¿ah? ¿Y a que viene esa sonrisilla? —Ahora había tocado el punto exacto.

Suyin se detuvo por un momento antes de pedir su café, había sido lo suficientemente oportuno el que se le haya hecho tarde, así Baatar no le había preguntado por su día. Pero Izumi logro notarlo con más detalle, además de que la había visto con Kuvira y aunque son cercanas y hablan casi todo el tiempo, había algo distinto esta mañana.

—Vayamos a otro lado —Estaba dispuesta a contarle, no podía guardarlo, después de todo las verdades a medias no le agradan en lo absoluto.

Después de un momento la mirada picara de "lo sé todo" de Izumi cambió a una mueca incrédula. Su mejor amiga, a la que conocía desde la universidad, que estaba casada desde hace años con Baatar y que además de ello, tenía un adorable hijo que había comenzado la escuela meses atrás, había besado a una alumna. En contra de cada principio tan marcado había sucumbido a una muchacha.

—No es un capricho, ¿sabes?— Musitó en su defensa luego de un largo silencio —Tiene algo que hace que cada cosa que hayas pensado con certeza parezca construida de arena.

Izumi había pasado por una situación similar con un admirador hace un par de años, pero nada fue tan lejos como regalos descarados. Ni siquiera se había casado. Mucho menos había besado al joven en cuestión. Las cosas con Su y Kuvira había llegado más lejos de lo que podía esperar. Pero tampoco podía reclamarle, la muchacha tenía, tal como dijo Su, algo más que extrañamente hacía que combinaran. Quizás era que le recordaba a ella cuando era más joven. O esa inteligencia y habilidad innata para dirigir sin error alguno. Sí, había pasado por mucho, y exactamente ese "mucho" había forjado un alma fuerte e interesante en cuestión de meses.

—Nada de esto debe continuar. No quiero herirla pero tampoco es justo. Ni para ella, ni para Baatar… -Los ojos de Su se inundaron, tenía que hacer lo correcto y _olvidar el amor de Ku._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Pasaron las horas y el pequeño grupo de Kuvira salió de la biblioteca con la impresión de que podrían deshacerse del suspenso en Francés. Su profesora provisional era una de las mejores alumnas y además habían repasado todos y cada uno de los temas que, según la asesora, aparecerían en la evaluación.

Kuvira se quedó limpiando el desorden que habían dejado atrás sus pupilos. ¿Cómo era posible para nueve personas dejar un desastre así? Soltó un suspiro, al menos después de eso era completamente libre y apenas eran las 8:30. No se había equivocado, las cosas iban marchando bien. Al menos tendría tiempo para ella.

Se dirigió a la cafetería para tomar algo caliente antes de dejar sus bitácoras en la sala de profesores. Ordenó un café negro con infusión de frutos rojos, una recompensa merecida por el esfuerzo que había florecido esa mañana. Se sentó cerca de una ventana, y procedió a hundirse en uno de sus libros.

El vapor había dejado de salir del termo. La bebida había cedido a la temperatura a su alrededor. Kuvira se perdió en su lectura por completo. Un silencio casi mortal imperaba por todo el lugar hasta que alguien se detuvo delante de ella tomando su libro sin mucho cuidado, casi arrebatándolo de sus manos.

—Veinte mensajes de texto sin contestar son suficientes como para hacerme pensar que moriste —Dijo Korra con aire exagerado.

—Creo que bien sabes cuánto odio que hagas eso —Dijo sin subir la mirada.

—Vaya, tan temprano y estás en ese humor, ¿qué sucede? —Los ánimos de la morena bajaron de inmediato a las profundidades del inframundo.

—Nada en especial... —Tenía tantas cosas en mente. —Tuve 96 en Historia y mi grupo tiene examen pasado mañana. Todo tranquilo.

Tomó el delgado libro de las manos de su amiga mientras se sentaba, lo dejó junto a su mochila que no era más que un escurridizo costal de tela de Ba Sing Se.

—Acabo de ver a Suyin... —Dijo Korra con intención de cotillear.

Kuvira levantó una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y abría las noticias en su teléfono.

—Izumi estaba hablando con ella...

—Normal, ¿no? —Siguió concentrada en su lectura.

Un pesado silencio rodeó a las dos chicas. Korra miró el libro que estaba leyendo su amiga. _Las Batallas en el Desierto. _La historia de un muchacho que sin planearlo ni pensarlo tenía que adaptarse a sus nuevos cambios. La globalización imparable luego de una revolución. Y sobretodo, la revolución en su cabeza tratando de lidiar con el amor. Cualquier joven de su edad pasaba por ello. Era ridículamente normal. Lo complejo para buena o mala suerte, era que se había enamorado perdidamente de la madre de su mejor amigo, y todo el mundo se enteró luego de un tiempo. Tal vez era predecible que Kuvira estuviera leyendo una novela así pero solía cambiar de una historia a otra dependiendo de su humor. Y eran esas mismas historias las que maleaban sus emociones por el resto del día, quizá por el resto de la semana.

—¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Los delgados labios apenas se abrieron. Dejó su dispositivo en la mesa e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dejándola reposar sobre sus brazos flexionados detrás de su nuca. Miró al techo y dio un suspiro seco.

—Me besó... —Una sonrisa pícara se escapó mientras articulaba las palabras. La atónita reacción de su amiga era invaluable. —De vuelta a casa, ayer.

—Pero... Espera... ¿Qué? —No podía creerlo.

—Tomaré la libertad decir que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado... —De un momento a otro su sonrisa se tornó cínica. —_La culpa nunca se había sentido tan bien._

Korra había recobrado la compostura, comenzaba a asimilar las escasas palabras de Kuvira. La entendía vagamente, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Quizás era eso de lo que hablaban Izumi y Su. ¿En verdad podía decirle que la había visto con los ojos llorosos? Parecía estar en su propio universo. Aunque era posible que supiera del daño que se avecinaba.

—Sé que es casada, todo el mundo lo sabe. Simplemente no es algo que pueda evadir. Ella tampoco puede y entonces... Sólo sucedió. —Su voz se tornó arrogante.

—Pero...

—No me atrevería a destrozar un hogar, no soy capaz. —Miró a la ventana con cierto remordimiento —Hoy por la mañana no tocamos el tema. Vi que llevaba una de las flores en su bolso. Quizás tampoco de vuelta a casa podamos hablar. Volveré en bicicleta y dudo que quiera ir a pie, no le agrada el viento.

—_Tu dois oublier..._

—_Ta gueule_, sé bien que las cosas pueden ser un desastre. Acompáñame a entregar mis bitácoras. —Guardó el libro, su móvil y tomó su termo —Si voy contigo y la encuentro no será tan incómodo. Andando.

—Korra-Escudo-Social reportándose a sus labores debidas —Dijo levantando un brazo en forma de saludo militar.

Las escaleras siempre parecían interminables y a pesar de ser más de mediodía, el caprichoso clima en Zaofu no había cedido. La niebla se colaba desde los pasillos descubiertos y vagaba sin problemas helando los alrededores y dejando poca visibilidad al paso de las dos jóvenes. Todo parecía mudo y solitario.

Al entrar a la sala de profesores, Kuvira se limitó a dejar el sobre con las bitácoras en el escritorio de la recepción. No había ni un alma además de la poco amistosa secretaria del coordinador, quién parecía impaciente por largarse. Llenó el formato indicado y se marchó. Korra esperaba en el pasillo.

—Carajo, ¿qué te pasó? —Apenas había podido ver con detalle el considerable raspón su rodilla.

—Puedo tener el brazo medio arrancado y apenas te darías cuenta —Le dio una dulce y sarcástica sonrisa —Su me ha hecho caer de la bicicleta cuando venía de camino.

—Deberías poner atención en lugar de imaginar escenarios _poco prudentes_ con la profe. Vamos a que te pongan algo, se ve ligeramente **horrible**.

—Lo pensé, pero Kya no paraba de reír sola. Puede ser la mejor pero a veces asusta con sus métodos alternativos. Me quedaré así hasta volver, no luce tan mal —Lanzó su termo vacío a un contenedor de basura cerca de la puerta de la oficina.

—Entonces deja que yo te ayude... —Suyin apareció por detrás de las dos chicas sosteniendo un montón de sobres sellados. —Anda, vamos a la oficina, ahí hay un botiquín.

Ambas se quedaron heladas mientras veían pasar por un lado a Su, rogaban a los espíritus que no haya escuchado su conversación. En silencio entraron a la oficina, la mayor había puesto algo de té a preparar mientras ordenaba los sobres por colores. Se quedaron estáticas sin saber que decir en junto a la puerta, Korra tenía un "estás en problemas, querida" escrito por toda la cara mientras miraba a Kuvira tratándo de calmarse

—Siéntate en aquella banca. —Tomó una bolsa con algodón del botiquín. —Korra, ¿te parece si vas por algo de agua? —Extendió su mano para darle una pequeña botella, acto seguido la morena asintió y salió de la oficina.

—Pero hay agua aqu...

—No la quiero cerca. —Su interrumpió a su alumna mientras humedecía una mota de algodón en alcohol para limpiar la herida.

Kuvira se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era momento de hablar? Miró confundida al escritorio de la amargada asistente, no había absolutamente nadie. Seguro que hablarían. ¿Seriamente? El semblante de Su lucía vacío. No podía predecir nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué momento había huído la secretaria.

—Volverá en cualquier momento, salta escalones como gigante. —Prefirió silenciar cada pensamiento que pudiera escapar involuntariamente.

—Sigue hablando y no mires, quizá duela un poco más. —La voz de Su sonaba extraña. Apagada.

_—_Está bien _—¿De donde vino tal aspereza?_— No me molesta y tampoco debería molestarte que ella esté aquí... —Cerró los ojos al sentir su piel arder al contacto con el alcohol.

—¿Y la autoridad que tenía? No tengo tus 17 años, no me trates de tú... —Contestó fríamente. Apartó la mirada y se concentró en la curación. Tomó una gasa y cubrió con cuidado la enrojecida piel de Kuvira.

—Lo siento... Gracias — _Algo no estaba bien._

Su se levantó y guardó las cosas de vuelta en la caja. Evadió la disculpa y siguió acomodando los medicamentos y material de primeros auxilios antes de guardarlos en el estante de madera junto a ella. No se sentía cómoda rechazándo de tal manera a su alumna, pero después de haber hablado y reflexionado con Izumi, no creía tener realmente otra alternativa. Al menos no por los próximos días antes de idear algo mejor. Parte del resentimiento con ella misma se había esfumado después de curar la herida de Kuvira, pero sabía que incluso eso había sido arriesgado.

—_Professeur... _—Kuvira se detuvo detrás de la mayor.

Sabía que la estaba evitando. Le molestaba bastante. ¿Para que había echado a Korra de la sala si no era para que tuvieran un momento que sólo podía quedarse entre ellas dos? En el momento en el que Su volteó, antes de que pudiera armar cualquier respuesta, se impulsó sobre ella. Su brazo derecho cerró el espacio entre Beifong y la pared. Su mano izquierda tomó ligeramente un mechón de cabello y lo apartó del rostro de la profesora. Sus labios hicieron el resto.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse, sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban. Ignoraba si era efecto de la adrenalina o del raspón. No le tomó más importancia. Prefirió abrir los ojos para contemplar a su profesora, quién seguía perdida en el beso y había cerrado los ojos luego de calmar su sorpresa. Fue completamente correspondida. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, demasiado como para poder considerar un _accidente inocente_ aquel beso.

—Ku... No puedo... _No podemos..._

—¿No podemos... Evitarlo?

Suyin tomo entre sus manos la cara de la joven y se volvió a acercar para besarla. Antes de continuar susurró con un hilo de voz:

—_La culpa nunca había se había sentido tan bien._

_._

_._

_._

**_Poderosa nota de la autora_****: No quiero descuidar ésta historia, sólo que después del final, las últimas líneas de Su rompieron un poquito mi corazón. Me sentí tan torpe shippeando Suvira en ese momento jajajaja. En fin, espero que lo disfruten :3**

**Montones de amor y de paso Feliz Año Nuevo, Mel.**


End file.
